Girl of Ice
by liviaquinney
Summary: Set in an AU where Clary and Sebastian were raised by Valentine! Jocelyn has died twelve years prior to the story and Clary attempts to escape, again! Will she make it this time? What happens when a certain gold eyed boy agrees to help her through her problems? OCC/AU rated T just in case! I don't own the mortal instruments or the characters, Cassie does! i just own the plot!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I really hope you guys like my fanfiction. It's my first one so be kind! This story is set in an AU where Clary was brought up by Valentine with Sebastian! Her mother died twelve years prior to this story! I will try to update every week but it's a bit difficult at the moment; I have all my exams for the next few weeks! in the summer holidays I will update more often!**

**CPOV**

I'm scared! I can hear my own heart adding to the noise of the birds, obliviously chirping around me. I silently perk myself upon a tree; the years of shadow hunter training helped me a little, if they ever do. The guards will expect me to carry on running. I can hear them, Valentine's followers, just behind me and my heart rate rapidly increases. While the guards carry on to look for me, I run over the events of my life in my head, trying to see where my life went wrong. I used to live, as a happy family I might add, with my mother, Jocelyn, my father, Valentine, and my overprotective brother, Sebastian. That is until my mother killed herself, it was a surprise to all of us, especially me. I was four then. She had come into my room that night to silently beg for my forgiveness. She said she was sorry for leaving me and hoped I could understand her actions. After my mother's death, Valentine started to become abusive. He vowed to train me, without mother's sympathy, to become a real shadow hunter, like that of my brother's violent nature. Valentine would blame me for everything, just because I look like her; like my mother. Long red curls draping down my back, now just touching my hipbones, which compliments the bright green of my eyes.

Now, twelve years after my mother's death, I am on the run from my family, if I can really call them that. Believe me I have tried a lot to get away but it never works out for me. The last time I tried this, I barely made it to the forest before my brother caught me, but this time it would be different. I've planned this to perfection, maybe a bit too much. I know nothing of the real world and I just hope that I can fit in. Earlier that night, I packed my orange bag full of weapons and seraph blades that I kept under my bed. Hopefully they will keep me going on my journey to Idris then maybe I can get some more. I just hope I can find the courage to use them against my brother because without them, I don't think I will get very far.

I'm forced back into reality as I hear my brother's menacing voice. "Clarissa, you know you can't hide from me. I am your brother. I don't think like those … stupid idiots who just ran right past you!" He paused, trying to get a response from me but I remained stubbornly silent. "I was trained to find you, and you know I always will" That's true. Whenever I try to run from him, which is a lot of the time, he always manages to catch up to me. It might be because father saw more potential in him and decided to train him more.

I look down from my safe haven just as Sebastian walks into the clearing; my breathing increases and I hope he doesn't hear me. He looks up, obviously I wasn't as silent as I thought I was, makes eye contact with me, and puts on that annoying smirk he always has when he finds me, only this time, I knew the beating would be worse and he would drag me back to the mansion I have lived in all of my life. "I've found you little sister."

**SPOV**

"I've found you little sister" I knew I had a smirk on my face. Only because I knew Valentine would take his anger out on Clarissa. He is going to be proud of me, he always is. I can't believe she would try and run again, she knows she will never get far, not with me hunting her down. She is an idiot; this is the third time this month. Does she really think I will let my guard down, especially when it comes to her? After Jocelyn so rudely left me, she is, technically, the only one I can call family. Valentine is just my trainer, not my father. I cant stand to loose her like I lost mother. I look up again but this time, instead of being frozen in place like usual, Clarissa jumps down form her hiding place in the tree, holding a seraph blade in her left hand. "Sanvi" she screams the name of her weapon and it immediately flares to life. I get it now, she has prepared for battle against her older brother, aww how cute! She thinks she can win.

"Please, just let me go, I'm no use to you and Valentine here. You can be the best shadow hunter that has ever lived while I go about a normal life" Ha! She is actually begging for her life. That's even cuter!

"What makes you think you can live a normal life even if I let you go? Valentine will always be looking for you and the council will never let you go unscathed. So why don't you just be a good little girl and come with me?" I reply to her, having to use my best efforts to not use violence against her, Valentine will be harsh enough to her when she finally gets back, to where she belongs.

"Like hell I will," she screamed her response at me. Her hand goes flying and the seraph blade swings towards my head.

**CPOV**

"Like hell I will,"I shrieked at my brother. Did he really believe I would go back quietly? I swung my blade at my brother's head but he easily ducked my pathetic attempts. All of a sudden, I came up with a plan. This is perfect, I thought to myself; maybe I can finally get away from my poor excuse of a family. My choices were either to go back to my "family" or wander aimlessly until I found signs of life; I'm going to choose the latter because the former scares me to death. Before I could stop myself, I sent my flying fist, the one not holding the blade, into my brother's face. He was caught completely of guard and staggered a bit. That brought me the valuable seconds I needed to get away from him. I may not be as strong as he is but I am defiantly faster with my small frame. I ran because my life depended on it. I can't go back to that hellhole because if I do, I may never see the daylight again. I finally find the clearing and I knew that I had crossed the line of my family's territory. Now I'm free. Sebastian wouldn't dare to come after me in this situation. Valentine would be mad to lose two children in a matter of a couple hours. The guards will definitely come looking for me though, even if it's the last thing they do. And it will be the last thing they do.

(Five hours later)

I'm still on the run, always looking behind me, to make sure they weren't following me. I wouldn't dare stop now, this is the furthest I have ever gone and if I go back now I wont have anything to live for anymore. I've been walking for what felt like non-stop for days. I'm pretty sure my feet already have blisters on them but I have to keep going. My water supply is quickly running out so I have to ration it because I'm not sure how much longer I have to walk. I have to find the shadow hunter's home, Idris. I've never seen it, so I'm not sure what to expect. All I know about it is the capital city – the glass city-, Alicante, which supposedly shines brightly and looks as though the buildings are made of glass. I look up then, finally, I see the faint glow of the glass city, which I have been told about in the stories my mother used to tell me. It looks to be a few more miles ahead. I'm sure I can manage walking that far. But what will I do when I get there? Seek out refuge. I'm pretty sure no shadow hunter is stupid enough to look after the daughter of Valentine Morgenstern. That is going to make life in Idris harder for me. I could lie about my family; tell the shadow hunters I'm on the run. What I can't do is tell them who my family is, they would totally freak out. I could use my mother's maiden name; Fairchild. It's still a shadow hunter's name so they would have to believe me. Plus, if anyone knew Jocelyn before she got married, they would see the resemblance between mother and daughter. I carry on walking to Idris while trying to think of the perfect solution to my problems. Maybe they will just accept me for who I am but I highly doubt it.

My name, my new name, is Clary Fairchild, and I'm about to make my life my own, finally!

**AN: You like? i hope you do! please review, if you feel like it and tell me what i could improve on! oh and thankyou so much for reading my story!x**


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Well this is Chapter two, as promised! I already have nearly 100 views but only 2 reviews! that makes me sad! But thank you for reading my story and I hope you like this chapter!

p.s Jace is in this chapter!;)

Chapter 2

**CPOV**

I managed to get passed the wards Valentine had told me about. My skills for runes have finally proved to be a life saver today. I drew a weak opening rune onto the wards, different from the normal kind, only holding the gates down long enough for me to get though. At least no one saw me, if that happened I would be screwed. There is hardly anyone on the streets, only children and the elderly, though I can't be sure why. I try to hide behind building because I don't want anyone to know I am here just yet. What if Valentine has men here?

I need to think. Where would be the best place to find refuge for a short while? Maybe I could sneak into someone's house and stay there. No, Clary! Are you an idiot? They would notice you hiding there for sure; they are shadow hunters as well you know!

As my thoughts block out everything else, I don't notice the young and very chirpy little boy who comes running up to me! Damn! Nice one Clary.

He has very dark hair, almost black. His eyes are a dull gray colour. He is wearing all black, normal shadow hunter clothes I guess, although I don't know why he is wearing them this second. He studies me closely, warily. His little gray eyes narrow as they look over me. Something in his mind seems to click, perhaps he sees me as a friend instead of an enemy. That would be a first.

"Hey! Are you new here? I don't think I have seen you around here before. If you are not new then I would have recognized you! What's your name? How old are you?"

One minute he is silent and the next I am bombarded with questions! Who is this kid?

"Err..." I say, more to myself, trying to remember the order of the little boy's questions. "Yes, I am new here. No, you haven't seen me around before. And my name is Claris ... Clary Fairchild. I am 17 years old." Nearly said it! "What about you? What's your name little boy?"

"I am not a little boy, don't call me that again or I will get my brothers to beat you up!" he replies, obviously wanting to clear up that little misunderstanding. "My name is Max Lightwood, not little boy. Understand? I look small for my age, people say I look 7 but I am really 9 years old."

"Yes, I understand."

"Good."

We stood in uncomfortable silence for a while so I decided my best bet was to walk away. Maybe Max would just run along and forget he ever saw me. My dreams were short lived as I saw the little dark haired boy walking after me, only a few paces behind. I sigh audibly and hope that Max gets the message that I just want to be left alone. He doesn't.

"Do you know what's annoying, my older brother, Alec, gets to go into the Gard just because he is 18. It's so unfair." He whines just behind me, my curiosity is piped up. The Gard?

"If you don't mind me asking, what's the Gard?" I ask him, better to get the information I need now than to waste my time later.

"Wow ... you really don't know anything do you? Are you sure you are a shadow hunter?" His questions make my anger boil up; I will not be like Valentine and Sebastian. I refuse to be like them. I am considerably calmed down by this statement.

"I am defiantly sure I am a shadow hunter. Now, are you going to answer my question or not?" I reply, trying to keep the harshness out of my voice. I'm not sure I did a good job though.

"The Gard - the main meeting place of the Clave and Covenant." He answers me with an almost mocking tone of a grown up. Another moment of silence falls upon us. I turn and see max's face screwed up in deep concentration. A giggle escapes me; he turns and looks at me sharply, properly for ruining his train of thought. I'm silent immediately.

"You look like you are lost." I stop in my tracks; I feel his little body bumping into my back. I look around and realise that a couple of hours have gone by without me noticing. I also have no idea where I am. "Where are you staying? I could take you there if you want. All of the adults will be out of the Gard shortly and I need to get home so I don't get into trouble from my parents."

"Well, that's the thing, I ... I'm not staying anywhere." I reply timidly and quietly.

"You haven't got anywhere to stay?" He shouts loud enough for the whole city to hear him. A few people look at us funny but other than that, they pay me little attention as I try to calm the little boy down. "Why don't you come home with me then, I'm sure the Penhallow's won't mind one more teenager in the house. They definitely have the space. Come on, I will show you." Max replies to me with a lot of enthusiasm. I feel bad just invading in on other peoples space but I've been invited so I guess its okay!

About five minutes later, I was staring at the so called "Penahallow's house". The house is huge, roughly the same size as the Morgenstern mansion I used to live in. It was a wonderful blue colour that matches the colour of the small river that flows past it; the house also had a slight gold lining, though it didn't make it look tacky, it made the house somewhat complete. Runes were also carved onto the house, and, as a master of runes, I could tell what they meant instantly. Altogether, they mean welcome and alliance. While we were on our way to the house, Max had told me about all the people living in this particular house. There was Alec; Max's older brother at 18 years of age. Max's older sister, Isabelle who is 17. Max's other brother, Jace who is 17 as well, although the two are not actually related, they still call each other brother. Max's mum and dad will also be joining us later; Maryse and Robert Lightwood.

Well this is going to be fun, I think as I follow Max up the pathway. He knocks on the door, clearly too young to be trusted with a key though I can tell he is annoyed by this. A few seconds later the door is opened by a golden haired angel, he has a worried look on his face which quickly turns to relief when he sees Max. Then his eyes meet mine and confusion washes over his angelic features.

"Max ... "Golden boy, who I can only assume is Jace, says slowly, "who is this?"

**VPOV**

That stupid little girl, thinking she can run away from me. Thinking she can have a future without me and her brother. Later that night, Sebastian had come into my study, to tell me the unfortunate news of my missing daughter. A vast majority of my guards have already gone looking for her.

Clarissa doesn't know anything of the life in Idris, as soon as the adults are out of that accord hall, they will recognise her as Jocelyn's daughter. Who knows what will happen then. Every shadow hunter knows that any daughter of hers is a daughter of mine as well.

I have given permission for Sebastian to leave the mansion in search for his sister, my followers in Idris have been notified of my daughters disappearing act and they will be sure to tell me anything I want to hear.

Good luck Clarissa, I am coming for you.

**JPOV**

Max told me he would be out for a little while. God! What is taking him so long? He knows everyone will be out of the Gard soon and I will get into trouble if he isn't home safely.

"Jace, will you please stop pacing the room, it's rather distracting." I look over to see where the noise had come from. Izzy is sitting on the sofa, her long black hair trailing down her back; her dark eyes complimenting it. When did she get here? And she is painting her nails? How can she be calm in a situation like this? Her little 9 year old brother is wandering the streets alone and she doesn't care enough to stop doing her nails.

"I just want to make sure your brother is okay." I reply sharply.

"Our brother" she says so softly I can barely hear her. At that point, the doorbell rings and I immediately hope its Max and not his parents. I open the door to be greeted by a smiling 9 year old. I can feel the relief washing over me but it is at that point I notice a shy red head timidly standing further back. She is absolutely stunning and, just seeing the way she holds herself, she doesn't know it ... yet.

"Max ... "I deliberately say very slowly, I have to know who she is "who is this?"

I swear to God this red head will be the death of me.

AN: you like? I hope you did! please can I get more reviews? how about, I will only post the next chapter if I get 10 reviews overall? I think that sounds fair! Also, any criticism is welcome! Until next time!xx


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Well what can I say, 11 reviews, you don't realize how much that encourages me to write more! I would like to thank my AMAZING beta bifflybooo! please read he stories as well, she is currently working on a crossover between TMI and Twilight! really good so read please!**

**CPOV**

"Hello" I said, nervous to meet another Shadow hunter of the same age. Valentine had kept me locked in that mansion with no way out and Sebastian, being the over protective brother he is, refused to let me out of his sight. "My name is Clary Fairchild."

He ponders the name I gave him "Fairchild" he thinks aloud "now where have I heard that name before?" he looks deep in thought so I don't dare interrupt him. Maybe he will be angry with me, just like all the men that have come before him. He brushes of the thought which I am grateful for. "Anyway, my name is Jace, Jace Lightwood."

"I know" I reply, I look up and Jace had raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow, indicating for me to carry on. Crap! Did I really just say that out loud? "Erm ... I – Max told me on the way over here – sorry." I curse myself silently as my stupidity. How could I have just said that in front of him?

He motioned for me to enter the house while having a hushed conversation with his little brother. I know he was talking about me but I have had years of practice blocking out anything being said about me. I'm just too cold hearted to care. I try my hardest not to touch him, in my experience, men can get horrible and abusive when I do something uncalled for.

I walk down the length of the corridor, family pictures are hung up both sides, showing all the proud generations of shadow hunters. There was one photo that really caught my eye. A young woman, standing with a group of what seemed like friends; she has curly red hair which hangs over her shoulders and piercing green eyes looking straight at the camera. My mother. I had nearly mistaken her for me, I look so much like her. Standing next to her, with his arm draped around her shoulders, was my worst nightmare, a man I had hoped never to see again. Valentine. I am nearly sick right there, just looking at the obvious love in his eyes. I don't notice the tears that are falling down my face until Jace so rudely pointed out the fact.

"Hey Clary, are you alright? Why are you crying? Is it because my obvious beauty has stunned you into a state of shock?" his voice was dripping with so much sarcasm it was almost unbelievable.

"I'm fine" I reply to his first question, completely ignoring the other two. I reach my hand up and wipe the warm tears from under my eyes.

**JPOV**

"Anyway, my name is Jace, Jace lightwood." I say as I brush of the thought that had had my full attention.

"I know" she says, so silently I can barely hear her. I turn to look at her in shock, she knows who I am? This day was getting weirder and weirder. I suppress a laugh as her face turns a beautiful shade of red. "Erm ... I – Max told me on the way over here – sorry." This girl was adorable, I've only known her for two minutes yet I feel connected to her, as if I have known her for a lifetime. That reminds me, I have only known her for two minutes, and I still have no idea why she is here. I wave her through the corridor, knowing Max would be heartbroken if I left his new friend out in the cold. She walks past me, seeming determined not to touch me for reasons unknown.

"Max, why did you bring her here? You know your mum and dad will not be happy with you just walking around, inviting beautiful strangers into the house." I say in hushed tones, praying silently that Clary cannot hear me. Max breaths in a sharp breath.

"YOU THINK SHE IS BEAUTIFUL?" I try my best to cover up my tracks, especially with Max, he will tell anyone anything.

"Come on Max, I think every girl is beautiful." I reply sharply. And by 'every girl', I mean short, red headed, green eyed girls who happen to have the name Clary. "Anyway, answer my question. What, by the angel, were you thinking?" I say sharply, my eyes never once leaving his.

"Well ... I met her on the street, she looked really lost and she had nowhere to go, so I said she could stay here." I sighed in annoyance. Why did he have to go and do something like that? Now I am going to have to explain to Maryse and Robert what he was doing alone in the city in the first place. I have one stupid little over caring brother. "Oh come on Jace. You have to help her. We can't just kick her out now that she is here. That would be really horrible."

"Okay, fine. But you have to explain to mum and dad what she is doing here." I walk away from him at that point, not because he is annoying me. No, it's a completely different reason. I couldn't stand talking about her anymore. Not in a bad way but she makes me feel like a different person. Maybe she could be the one good thing in my life.

As I am walking down the corridor, I see Clary. She had decided to stop and look at the photos on the wall. To be honest, I don't think they are very interesting. But she obviously does, she is crying. Why the hell is she crying? My instinct was to hold her in a tight embrace and tell her everything would be okay. Of course, I didn't do that. Instead I lamely said "Hey Clary, are you alright? Why are you crying? Is it because my obvious beauty has stunned you into a state of shock?" by the Angel, I am such an idiot! Why couldn't I be nice to her?

"I'm fine." She replies, obviously ignoring any concern I had for her. She lifts her delicate little hands to wipe the tears off of her face. The tears I should be wiping away for her. Come on Jace, pull yourself together, she is only a girl.

She picks herself up immediately, not letting anyone see the fragile part of her anymore, and walks straight into the room where Izzy sat, staring at her with wild doe eyes.

**CPOV**

"Hi, I'm Clary, you must be Isabelle. Max told me about you." I said as an afterthought, not wanting to make the same mistake I did before. This girl, Isabelle, looks similar to Max but instead of Max's gray eyes, she had the darkest colour I have ever seen. Apart from Sebastian that is but I refuse to let that take over my life every time I look at my new friend.

"So Clary," she starts of hesitantly, as if experimenting with the new, yet unfamiliar name. "Where did you come from? You certainly don't live here in Idris or I would have known who you were." She states, with the same tone as her little brother when he said the same thing to me.

"Erm ..." I need to think. I can't tell them where I came from or they would know something was up. Maybe they would accuse me of spying for Valentine and get me locked up. So I decided to tell them a lie. "I lived in new York with my mother for the first twelve years of my life. It was then that I found out I was a Shadow hunter and I have been trained in the institute ever since." I am kind of impressed with my white lie. I hadn't even thought about what I would say if someone asked me that. Oh well, I guess years of lying to Valentine and Sebastian has really paid off.

The two older Lightwood children shared questioning glances. Just as Jace was about to ask me another question, I was saved by the bell, literally. The doorbell rung and Jace ran down the corridor to answer it. A few moments of awkwardness passed until three people walked into the room who I can safely presume were more Lightwood relatives. The one thing that really scared me though was the look of shock and horror pass over the adult's faces. The women, who I could only guess to me Max's mother, has paled incredibly and whispered one question that will ruin my perfectly placed facade.

"Jocelyn?" Crap!

**SPOV**

I have been riding on my trusted horse, Balios, for a while now. My legs were starting to cramp. I see the faint glow of the demon towers rising upon the horizon. What a great view it was. It was almost congratulating me for accomplishing part one of my mission.

Part two; Collect Clarissa.

Part three; take her home and lock her up to make sure Valentine can use her powers in the war.

My plan will not fail and I will stop at nothing to have my darling sister back into my arms.

**AN: I really hope you liked the new chapter. any guesses on what would happen next? please review my story because it would mean the world to me!**

**Until next time!xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

** AN: Fourth Chapter, wow! These things just keep on coming! I apologize early for the ending of this chapter! I would also like to thank my Betas! I know, it's plural now! bifflybooo and pannellee! you guys are always here when I need you to be! with out them, this chapter would not be up. AT ALL!**

**Anyway, read on!**

**CPOV**

As soon as she said my mothers name I froze. I didn't think my mom was ever in Idris, let alone anyone remembering her after 16 years. I haven't spoken to a soul about my mother since she died and I really don't want to get into that conversation now. I'm not ready for it just yet. I can't let anyone else into my life because, as Valentine said, to love is to destroy. My mother died because I loved her and I refuse to put that curse on anyone else. The moment of silence stays strong between all of us until, thankfully, Jace broke it.

"Her name is Clary Fairchild, not Jocelyn. This is Max's new friend and I'm assuming, by the look on your faces, that you know who she is. So why don't you enlighten the rest of us who are clueless?" I stay stubbornly silent, refusing to bring anyone into my problems.

"Clary Fairchild?" Maryse tests my name out, properly deciding whether to trust me or not. "Jocelyn is your mother isn't she? I haven't spoken to her in years. How is she?" before she could continue bombarding me with questions, I decided to, finally, tell her what she wanted to hear.

"Yes, she was my mother."

"Was?" The smile on her face seemed to drop. "It was him wasn't it? He turned you against your own mother. But you used her maiden name, that must mean something."

"No, it wasn't anything he did. She brought it on herself. She died twelve years ago or more accurately, killed herself twelve years ago. And yes, I am using her name because I didn't want anyone to recognise me, I guess that didn't work." Everyone stared at me in shock. I thought it would be better to leave this house of staring shadow hunters. Maybe it was a mistake trying to run away. Sebastian is properly looking for me right now and my only chance is to go willingly. As I pass the photo if my parents on the wall, I pull it down from the wall and throw it against the opposite side of the house. It smashed and I lean down, pick up the picture and ripped it in half. I leave one half behind and take the other with me.

**JPOV**

Her mother is dead. Well at least we have one thing we have in common now. I watch her red curls bounce as she gracefully walks out the room, showing no emotions. And what did Maryse mean by 'him'? Who has such control over this beautiful red head that makes even Maryse scared?

I'm shaken from my worried thoughts as I hear the sound of glass breaking. Izzy stares at me, I almost forgot she was there because all of my attention was on Clary. Alec looks lost, he doesn't know what to do to help Clary so instead he walks up to his room, intending on taking his little brother to bed. I guess it is up to me to attend to the distraught girl.

I walk out of the room to catch up with Clary but she had already left. The picture she was looking at earlier was broken on the floor. I look down and half of the photo from earlier was still buried underneath the glass.

I pick up the half of the photo. In the photo was a man, a tall man with pale hair and dark eyes. He was looking at something but I didn't know what. This must be the 'him' that Maryse was talking about. I turn the photo around and see there was writing on the back.

"lyn

d

entine"

I have to help her. I have to find her before she does something incredibly stupid. I need to find out about her past; maybe it could help me to understand her more! I really truly hope I can help her.

I run out of the house, intending to catch up to Clary. I see her walking down the road; determination was obvious in her stride. And, judging by the limp in her right let, she had been walking a long time to get here and we just shot her down. She looks pretty skinny as well, properly from lack of eating while traveling. She needed help and I was going to give it to her.

"Clary, come back here now or I will have to jump on your back."

She turned around then, a cold look in her eye. "If you even try I will grab the blade positioned by my hip and stab it through your heart." She replied, always keeping eye contact. I'm not entirely sure I could call her bluff.

"Oh, come on girly. By going through with your vile thoughts you would rob everyone of the privilege of me." My voice was dripping was sarcasm, though I don't think Clary got the joke.

"Just stay away from me or your pretty little face will be scared forever."

"You think my face is little and pretty? Pretty I agree with but small? Really?" She glares at me one last time before turning around and walking away. "Okay, I'm sorry. Please just come back, you're weak from lack of food. You need something to eat."

"I can just grab something when I go home with my brother." She says, voice wavering slightly and I knew instantly that she didn't want to go to her brother, even if she says she does.

"You can have something now and something later. Come on, just come back." At this point I take the risk of walking towards her, maybe in the hopes of being able to hold her while she tells me all of her problems. I see a flicker of sadness cross over her emotionless eyes but it quickly disappears. Just at the moment I am about to reach her, something sharp cuts across my arm and blood immediately pours out. For a second I believe that Clary was, if only partially, true to her work, but when I look up at her, she is staring at my arm in shock.

Who did this? My eyes leave her face for a moment and I see a man on his horse come out of the shadows. He is professionally mounted on his horse. So well in fact, I could tell, just by looking at him, that he is a trained rider. The rider has a strange air about him. His hair is a pale blonde, and his eyes a very dark brown, like those from the picture Clary left behind. I could tell just from the bone structure that this man was related to the beautiful red head that has, I have only noticed, moved slightly closer to me. Whether it was intentional or not, it was reassuring to have her closer to me with this stranger around. I hear Clary gasp and I look back to her face to try and figure out who the mystery man was.

I'm about to turn on him for cutting my arm when he says the most shocking thing.

"Do not touch my little sister or I will kill you. In fact, I might just do it anyway because of the way you looked at her"

**AN: I did apologize in advance! sorry for the ending and I will update soon!**

**Until next time**

**-LiviaQuinney xx**


End file.
